


Jealous

by jisnuggle



Series: Minchan/Banginho sex and kink endeavours [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, its actually pretty fluffy at the end, lmao y’all thought I would angst it pffffft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisnuggle/pseuds/jisnuggle
Summary: Minho thought he had fucked up. Chan, however, had other ideas that didn’t go to well to plan





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> YikEs late again I’m sorry but it’s 9:02pm and I’ll write two more fics bc I’m going out with a friend tomorrow so I gotta prep and i still need to make up for missing the 7th, anyway!!
> 
> Day 8 !! (9 but shush) Pt 2!!

Minho’s face fell as he watched Chan leave the doorway, he wanted to go after Chan but he was frozen in shock. What if he was mad at Minho? What if he hated him and never wanted to see him again and kicked him out of the group? His gaze dropped to the floor as his head swarmed with negative thoughts.

 

Woojin felt significantly worse, he should’ve never agreed to it. He let his head fall in to his hands angrily and rubbed frustratedly at his eyes.

 

Chan closed the door to his and Changbin’s room and walked over to the closet grumpily, Changbin watched with a slightly tilted head as Chan pulled a medium sized box and placed it on his bed with a huff. He pulled out a few articles of clothing and stripped himself of his studio clothes before stepping into a pleated white skirt, pulling a baby blue crop top over his head and (with only a bit of difficulty) a pair of baby blue thigh highs. He turned to Changbin with another huff, a childish pout prominent on his plump lips. 

 

“We came home to have fun with Min but he was already having fun with Woojin-hyung so now we’re all going to have fun. Because damn it Woojin makes me so damn horny sometimes!” He explained hurriedly, walking over to the closet again once he had finished speaking and rummaging through it.

 

“Wh-why are you so angry hyung?” Changbin asked quietly, shyly twiddling his fingers. He could tell Chan was rushing around but he wasn’t sure why exactly.

 

“Because, Minho knows how much I want Woojin-hyung to fuck me; but he got fucked first. It’s not fair!” He huffed once more, making Changbin huff and stumble over to him.

 

Just as he was about to question what Chan was doing, the latter made a noise of exclamation as he held up a long and thin cord of rope and draped over his shoulder. He grabbed Changbin’s hand again and steered him out of the room with a flourish of his skirt.

 

He walked back into the other room a minute or two later and shut the door behind them, letting go of Changbin’s hand and dropping the rope before storming over to Minho who was now looking at him confusedly. He crossed his arms and huffed. 

 

“Chan, I’m so sorry, I just—“

 

Chan cut the younger off by smashing their lips together and kissing him roughly. This was so out of nature from his usual shy and flustered self to this bratty and confident persona that it spooked Minho a little but he sloppily kissed back, glad that his boyfriend wasn’t going to break up with him. Their teeth clashed and their tongues pressed against each other, saliva dribbling down each other’s chins when Chan pulled away to take a breath. 

 

“I love you, Min,” he mumbled shyly, pecking Minho on the lips before walking over to Woojin and climbing onto his lap with a huff. The older slightly embarrassed from still being naked and very confused since Chan was in a skirt, he looked stunning nonetheless, however.

 

Chan dove in for a well awaited kiss, kissing Woojin exactly like how he had kissed Minho, messy and sloppy, all three of their saliva mixed together as Woojin kissed back just as messily. Woojin and Minho were confused beyond their wits, Changbin was standing there timidly, unsure of what to do while he shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other and Chan was becoming a mess from all the saliva.

 

Chan got off of Woojin, wiping his chin with the back of his hand and walked back over to Changbin, bending down to pick up the rope and then grabbing Changbin’s hand and leading him to stand in front of the bed as well. 

 

“We came home because we wanted to have fun with Minho, but you two were already having fun and I—“ Chan cut himself short with a huff and looked down at his shuffling feet. 

 

“Oh, baby, did you get jealous?” Minho piped up quietly and Chan nodded in response.

 

Minho tutted and reached forward to wrap his fingers delicately around Chan’s wrist and pull him forward to the space between his legs. His hands reached up behind the older and under his top, his hands running all over his back and coming to rest on his hips.

 

“Is that why you’re all dressed up and pretty? You want us to play with you right, angel? Oh, and what’s this?” Minho twirled the rope between his fingers and looked up at Chan with an innocent smile. “You want to be tied up, don’t you baby?” 

 

Chan embarrassedly looked to the side, his cheeks heating up and flushing red. His unfamiliar, bratty stature had dissolved now that he was on his way to getting what he wanted. Minho’s hands gripped at the olders hips, fingertips pressing gently into the flesh. He noticed that Chan’s milky white thighs were clenched together and he chuckled.

 

“Already getting hard thinking about it huh, princess?” He teased. Chan responded with a high pitched whine.

 

Woojin, who was listening intently to the couples conversation and admiring the way Chan’s thick thighs poked out a little from the top of the socks; ushered Changbin to come sit in his lap. The younger complied, blushing when he realised that Woojin was still naked from his and Minho’s activities before they interrupted them, however, he still climbed into the man’s lap, facing the other two as Woojin’s hands snaked around his stomach.

 

Minho pulled Chan onto the bed, positioning him so he was sitting on his ankles, facing Changbin and Woojin who were only half paying attention, the other half of their attention was drawn to Woojin softly running his fingers up and down and all over Changbin’s midsection.

  
  


Minho crawled behind his boyfriend, trailing gentle kisses down the olders spine as he unravelled the rope. He kissed his way back up Chan’s spine, smiling when he felt him shiver; and pressed a wet kiss to the back of his shoulder while he wound the rope around the blondes wrists. Chan sighed happily, he’d been wanting to have Minho tie him up for a while, only having bought the rope a few days ago. He was going to use it soon, he had plans to beg Minho to tie his to the head board and fuck him senseless but this was also a good option. He gasped softly when Minho pulled the knot around his wrist tight, feeling the way it pressed into his skin but not too harshly to cause it to hurt badly. Chan wondered how Minho knew how to tie it.

 

Woojin’s hands slowly traipsed up Changbin’s stomach to his chest, fingertips brushing delicately over the younger’s nipples. Changbin gasped, letting his head fall back onto Woojin’s shoulder. The latter took the opportunity to place a kiss against his neck, nipping gently at the skin while the pads of his thumbs rolled over and around his nipples.

 

Chan watched them, getting more turned on listening to Changbin’s soft whimpers and watching him squirm, simultaneously loving the feeling of Minho bonding his wrists together tightly.

 

“Just because you were jealous it doesn’t give you the right to be a brat. You know, hyung has to punish you now right?” Minho whispered hotly into Chan’s ear, softly taking the shell of his ear between his teeth while the older nodded. 

 

“Words, princess. You know I don’t like it when you don’t use your words. You don’t want to be a bad boy and make hyung angry do you?” He urged, hands making their way to rest on Chris’ thighs.

 

“Y—yes, hyung. ‘m sorry, hyung,” Chan mumbled embarrassedly, Woojin and Changbin we’re right across from him and they could see how hard he was and how much he was falling apart just by Minho’s words.

 

“Good boy, angel,” Minho hummed, his hand slipping under the hem of Chan’s skirt and squeezing his inner thigh. 

 

Chan bit down harshly on his lip to stop himself from moaning too loudly when Minho’s palm wrapped around his cock. A puff of hot air left his nose as he scrunched his eyes tightly and bit further into his bottom lip. Minho slowly moved his hand up and down Chan’s shaft, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock every now and then. Chan whined, his hips gently thrusting up twice before he whined once more due to Minho stopping.

 

“I didn’t say you were allowed to move, princess. Watch them and don’t move or make a sound. You do that and I’ll stop,” Minho warned quietly.

 

Chan, although very upset with this plan, nodded his head, knowing better than to disobey Minho. He focused his gaze on the two in front of him. Nibbling on his bottom lip and trying his hardest to stay still as Minho resumed stroking him slowly.

 

Woojin had almost undressed Changbin by now, his shirt and jeans lay discarded on the floor along with Minho’s shirt and Woojin’s clothes. One of his hands still roamed the younger’s chest, pinching and pulling at his nipple while the other was palming him through his briefs. Changbin was leant flush against Woojin’s chest, chest heaving and hips squirming as he melted under his touch. A shaky whimper escaped his throat and his head lolled to the side, cheek pressed flat against Woojin’s shoulder.

 

“Hy—hyung please…n-need you in -  _ ngh  _ \- in me! Ple-please hyung!” Changbin cried out needily.

 

“Anything for you, sweetpea,” he chuckled, dipping his fingers into the waistband of Changbin’s underwear and tugging them off. 

 

Woojin gave Changbin’s small cock a few tugs while he reached over for the lube that was still on his bed. He opened the cap and poured a hefty amount onto his fingers, spreading it thoroughly. His hand slid down the front of Changbin until it got to his entrance, he went to push one finger in, however instead of feeling skin he felt the hard base of a plug. He quirked an eyebrow and planted an open-mouthed kiss to Changbin’s neck.

 

“How long have you had this in sunshine?” He teased, slowly pulling it out and pushing it back in repeatedly.

 

“A—all day, hyung. But don’t - _ah!_ _Please!_ \- don’t take it out! Want you too,” he whispered embarrassedly, moaning shakily when Woojin twirl it around.

 

Woojin hummed delightedly in response, using his fingers to spread the boy apart a little and push his index finger past the entrance slowly. Changbin whimpered, already feeling full enough to come already but he was greedy and wanted more. Eventually Woojin opened him up enough to be able to push his middle finger in as well and worked on stretching him, taking in all of Changbin’s mesmerising moans and whimpers.

 

Minho had picked up his pace, now fisting Chan’s cock hastily, the older was sure he was drawing blood from his lip and his entire body was cramping from trying not to move. His head would twitch every so often and his breath would hitch and stutter. A few beads of precome leaked out and coated the head of his flushed cock. Minho’s pace quickened, attaching his mouth on every accessible patch of skin and he sucked, leaving large purple and red marks in his wake. Chan’s lip finally fell free from his teeth when he couldn’t take it anymore. He moaned loudly when Minho bit down on the crook where his shoulder meets his neck and instantly regretted it when Minho’s movements stopped altogether. 

 

“Hyung -  _ fuck  _ \- please, I just  _ \- sh-shit! - _ ‘m sorry!” Chan sobbed, he knew Minho’s intentions were to deny his orgasm but he was so close to coming that he came anyway, coating his chest and skirt in come.

 

His body trembled and he shook his head, willing away the tears that threatened to spill.

 

“Hyung I—, it was too m—much ‘nd ‘m so—sorry,” He hiccuped. 

 

Minho kissed the boys temple, resuming his position from before and pumping slowly at Chan’s throbbing cock. The older whined at the overstimulation but didn’t say anything as he continued to sniffle and cry. He hadn’t meant to come, he felt guilty all over and now that Minho wasn’t saying anything he felt like he had disappointed him. He sobbed a little harder and whimpered when Minho picked up speed once more.

 

“Shh, princess, I know you didn’t mean to do it. Why are you crying, angel?” He cooed softly.

 

“Just—just, it’s too—“ Chan uttered, his wrists were burning from rubbing against the rope while he squirmed and writhed from the overstimulation.

 

Chan could hardly speak, mouth opening and closing aimlessly like a fish. He made eye contact with Changbin who, from what he could see, was clenching around three of Woojin’s fingers while he made loud noises of content. The sight only aided in turning him on and it made Minho chuckle.

 

“So dirty of you princess, getting hard just from watching him finger him. I bet you wish Woojin would finger you huh? Or even little Binnie. You wouldn’t care who, as long as someone’s touching your pretty little hole, you’d spread your legs for them like a whore, wouldn't you, angel?” Mocked Minho, his wrist starting to tire from how quickly it was jerking upwards.

 

“Yes -  _ god -  _ yes, so dirty, such a Wh—whore, your whore, hyungie  _ \- fuck _ ,” Chan whined, his hips thrusting up into Minho’s hand.

 

Minho didn’t stop the boy, enjoying watching Chan fuck himself in his hand, enjoying watching how much he leaked at the thought of the others touching him. Chan was such an exhibitionist that the slightest mention of someone else seeing or touching him had him moaning and crumbling, and Minho was so in love. 

 

Woojin had enough of fingering Changbin, the younger was squirming in his lap and grinding down against his cock and he couldn't take it anymore, especially with what was happening across from him. He slipped his fingers out, Changbin whining loudly, and lathered his cock in the slick lube. He spread the others cheeks, lining the tip of his cock up with Changbin’s entrance. He pushed the plug aside as best as he could and slowly pushed in alongside it, careful not to hurt Changbin. The younger hissed in pain, gripping onto Woojin’s thighs as he pushed in, he felt so full that he thought he might just come instantaneously.

 

Woojin groaned, the feeling of the plug and how tight Changbin was had stars dancing in his vision. He started off slowly thrusting in, still trying to be gentle but when Changbin had whined for him to hurry up he fastened his pace. He planted his hands firmly on the smaller’s hips, guiding him as they grinded against each in fluid movements.

 

“Fuck, sweetheart, you feel so good. Doing such a good job, baby,” Woojin moaned, holding Changbin against him as he thrusted up into him. The skin on skin sounds mixed in with the squelching of the lube had all four off them blushing and turned on.

 

Chan was getting close again. Moaning and writing in Minho’s grip, his fingers clenching onto themselves or around the excess rope. He whined loudly, back arching as he tried the speak.

 

“‘m gonna—  _ ah! Ngh!”  _ Chan moaned obscenely loud, unable to stop himself again as come spurted all over his clothes, mixing with the previous load.

 

Minho kept stroking him quickly, urging a third orgasm from the older just seconds later from how worked up he was. He finally slowed down, taking his hand off of the other and bringing it around to work on untying the knots around Chan’s wrists.

 

“You did so well, princess. Always so good for hyung, my precious baby boy, ‘m so proud of you,” Minho spoke hushedly against Chan’s back.

 

Chan was panting hard, tear tracks etched into his face from crying due to the overstimulation, chest heaving and limbs shaking. He shook gently, watching the two in front of him with a smile while Minho unwound the rope.

 

It didn’t take long for Changbin and Woojin after that, the younger panting hard as a string of profane words and lewd moans left his mouth, coating his chest and stomach in come. Woojin followed behind him shortly, filling Changbin up nicely. He sat there for a moment panting to catch his breath before pulling himself and the plug out. Changbin looked over at Chan, Minho gently kissing each of his wrists and wrapping his arms around him. He looked behind him at Woojin, the older puffed out yet smiling.

 

“You did a wonderful job sweetpea, let’s get you cleaned up,” Woojin went to get up, however Changbin grabbed him before he could and pouted.

 

“No. Let’s cuddle,” he yawned, standing up and pulling Woojin over to Minho’s unused bed.

 

The eldest followed with a chuckle, pulling on some pants first before laying down and pulling Changbin into his chest, he threaded his fingers through his hair and pressed a small kiss to his forehead, the younger already almost asleep.

 

Minho pulled the blanket over the top of them, Chan still shivering from the come down of his high. He nuzzled himself into Minho’s embrace and grabbed his hand, gently leading it up to his mouth and shyly popping two of the younger’s fingers in past his lips. Minho brushes back some of the hair on Chan’s forehead with his free hand and peppered it in tiny kisses.

 

A few minutes later, Woojin and Changbin were curled up together on Minho’s bed, fast asleep while holding each other; Chan was starting to fall asleep, small strings of drool hanging from his lips as he suckled on Minho’s fingers. Meanwhile Minho’s mind races with thoughts that he just had to know.

 

“Channie?” He questioned, after a few seconds Chan responded with a him and he took it as a sign to continue.  “You—you don’t hate me do you? Because I’m a switch..?” He asked quietly.

 

Chan pouted and slipped Minho’s fingers from his mouth, leaning up to give him a delicate kiss on the lips. 

 

“Min, I could never hate you. ‘M sorry for bein’ a brat earlier. I just got super jealous that you got Woojin to fuck you first…” Chan whispered shyly, resulting in a chuckle from his boyfriend.

 

“You’re so cute, baby,” he kissed Chan’s forehead again, admiring the cute, red blush adorning his cheeks.

 

They shared soft smiles and one last kiss before they fell asleep, both exhausted from their activities. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some requests or ideas
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @jisnuggle


End file.
